


沉船森林

by Riccio



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, 擎蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Summary: 时间线接tfp剧场版，想写一写柱子跳井后小蜂的心路历程
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, 擎蜂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	沉船森林

*时间线接tfp剧场版，想写一写柱子跳井后小蜂的心境变化

*cp：擎蜂，有少许bdko

*无逻辑意识流预警

*bug无数（就当是我的私设叭×

谁都没想到，内战时代竟以这种方式收场。

没有鲜花，没有仪仗，没有万人空巷。主恒星半掩进地平线燃尽最后一缕疲惫火光，泣血一般喷洒在沉寂的火种源之井旁，后者漆黑深邃，光线都遭驱逐，如同赛博坦熄灭之时瞪大的不能瞑目的眼睛。

他们站在毫无生气的故土之上，注视着，静默着，作为仅有的几名见证者，记录一代领袖的伟大谢幕。

——擎天柱一生波澜壮阔，收尾却轻得像一声淡不可闻的叹息。

直至红蓝色身影从井口消失。大黄蜂关闭光学镜，逻辑模块不自主模拟大型机不断下坠的影像，他的领袖仿佛在无尽的虚空中垂落，在那尽头似乎不是赛博坦的生命之源，而是侦察兵几近停跳的火种——擎天柱将如何在那里沉没，那里又将长出怎样一片葱郁的森林。

光学镜再次艰难聚焦时，火种源之井如往常一样静待着，几赛秒前发生的事在这里瞧不出一点端倪。大黄蜂恍惚地盯着空荡的井口，脑模块缓慢运转，那一刻他觉得有什么东西正一点点抽离自己，创造出自己的生命之源似乎变成残暴的黑洞，吞噬了擎天柱，也吞噬了他一大半的灵魂。一时间他忘了要怎样掌握机体的控制权，火种如困兽，在冰冷锁死的机体里绝望而盲目地冲撞。他揣着剩下的一小半奄奄的灵魂站在悬浮于空的平衡板上，一边是无尽延伸的烙铁般的时光，一边是就此截断的记忆的郁金香。

没有一个方向通往天堂。

是烟幕的一声惊叫重又将他拉回现实，机体应激性地一颤，终于从锁死状态挣脱出来。大黄蜂活动两下僵硬的四肢，光学镜锁定在烟幕所指的方向——先是一个莹蓝色光点自井底突兀显现，紧接着，光点膨大，像是奇点爆炸，不绝的光和热向外扩张，从井口满溢出去，砌起这个破败星球的迟到的未来。

未来，大黄蜂在芯底默念着，多么奢侈。他也只在领袖的承诺里窥见过一次。战火纷飞的年代没有未来可言，他们甚至拼了命才堪堪握住当下。可年轻的火种注定要燃向看不见的前方，于是擎天柱的承诺就成了超越现在的跳板，小侦察兵从此就追着那个承诺，串起一个个难以捉摸的明天。那时他追随领袖来到地球，在刚刚建起的汽车人基地旁目睹了一场盛大的异乡日出。领袖就在这时，给了他一个只属于大黄蜂的未来邀约——

擎天柱说，他一定要让大黄蜂看到专属于赛博坦的锈海日出。

这承诺具象化为一个画面，里面有和平的赛博坦，血红的主恒星以及不时翻腾起从容浪花的壮阔锈海——不，还不够，小机子努力控制住疯狂颤动的火种，悄悄为画面添上一个主角——他的领袖，他的归属，他的目光所及处。过去的价值由未来赋予，大黄蜂偏执地认为，只有擎天柱在的未来才能赋予他惊心动魄的过去以全部价值。他凝望着年长者给他的承诺一路挣扎至今，但他清楚，他看着的其实一直都是承诺的给与者，一直都是他自初见便倾慕的领路人。

是擎天柱给了大黄蜂存在的价值。

而现在，画面的主角于生命之源湮灭，承诺似乎成了处心积虑的谎言。大黄蜂的未来崩塌了，他的过去随之变为异己的虚幻镜像，他看着它们，却无法掌控，只能被动承受回忆带来的无尽苦楚。

那是从火种深处涌上的无力感，有那么一瞬间，他仇视完好的自己，仇视火种源之井喷薄而出的生命线，甚至仇视脚下他们为之奋战的家园——破碎的赛博坦连接了小侦察兵与领袖的命运，也在这链接日益紧密之时将其硬生生砍断。希望熊熊升起之时他绝望，火种撕裂地疼，他突然想痛哭一场，喉间齿轮艰涩转动，只发出几声颓丧的蜂鸣，就像回到发声器损坏的日子，在芯底无声哀嚎。

回去吧。阿尔茜拍拍他的肩甲，似乎还想说什么，最终也没再说什么。

再然后，就是意料之中的分离。救护车留守地球，千斤顶继续做逍遥的星际旅人，烟幕跟随通天晓留在中央，隔板阿尔茜则东奔西跑为重建工作操碎了芯。领袖卫队失去领袖便没有继续存在的意义，不过他们都清楚，小队并没有像形式上那样分崩离析，即使队员散布各地，总有无形的链条将他们联系在一起，那是纠缠不清的命运线，是早已培养起的足以交付生命的情谊。

就像擎天柱所说，他们是家人，即使天各一方，即使阴阳相隔，也始终如一。

至于大黄蜂，“战士”是他脱离火种源之后承担的唯一身份，如今硝烟散去，生活也随之失去重心。新生活的开始并不似以往幻想的那样充实愉快，而更像在高空漂流，没有支点，虚浮盲目。不知道如果领袖还在故事会有怎样的走向，但要说有谁能凭一个眼神就让大黄蜂从空中落地、安芯经营全新生活，则只能是擎天柱。擎天柱。大黄蜂反复咀嚼这个永存于记忆中的名字，彼时小战士已度过艰难的戒断反应，情感模块的反馈不再是凛冽的苦涩，往昔令他着迷的柔和甘醇再次与那些音节建立关联。确定下一步迈向何处之前，他有大把空闲来整理他的记忆，整理构成了他的全部的峥嵘岁月。

大黄蜂爬上空无一人的高台，攀住栏杆向下凝望——他每天都会在这里消耗漫长时光，时间吐息成风拂过他布满划痕的机甲，缓慢而绵长。正对高台的下方，火种源之井被层层围护着，庄严地悦动出整个星球欣欣向荣的韶光。

缅怀的起点是加密文件夹里的第一串数据。他知道即将复盘的影像是什么——被擎天柱纳入麾下才是大黄蜂真正的生命起点。似是近乡情更怯，逻辑模块迟迟不愿下令读取。或许他仍未走出伤痛的阴影。侦察兵的身份令他向来行事干练，然而现在他不再是擎天柱的侦察兵，这项禀赋似乎一并消失了，他总无法下定决芯面对过去，便打着“悬置”的幌子一再逃避。

他想起几天前烟幕的到访，两个年龄相仿的年轻机子第一次相约于和平背景的油吧，大黄蜂静静听着昔日队友的琐碎抱怨，慵懒无力的手堪堪圈住稀释高纯，仿若他握不住的未来人生。

“说真的，小蜂，你不能再这样沉沦下去了。还记得你是怎么向擎天柱保证的吗？”

又一次婉言谢绝烟幕的任职邀请之后，他的同伴放下被磨得斑驳的油桶，认真又毫不留情地挑起他一直刻意忽视的邮戳，字符如散乱纸张跌出信封，跳动着拼凑出他留给擎天柱的最后一句诺言。

“你放心去吧，守护和平有我们呢。”

他这样承诺过。

进度条直接拨至记忆分区末尾，逼迫自己凝视着擎天柱最后的笑容，大黄蜂这才幡然醒悟，领袖的笑里满是安芯与宽慰，正如他曾施予自己的希冀的航标。恍然间，他明白了自己要去做什么。

脚下的大地第一次有了实感。  
  
赛博坦重建步入正轨，为巩固来之不易的和平，上层决定限制武器配给，除常备军队外其余赛博坦人的武装均需解除。武器收集点设在昔日的广场，在这里，战时领袖曾将小侦察兵晋升为骑士，沉重的星辰剑被小心翼翼地举起又落下，与肩部装甲温柔相触，发出清脆的撞击声——“砰砰”——一如他火种向着擎天柱蓬勃燃烧的轰响，一如他无数次梦中胜利的钟鸣。

队伍一点点缩短，但推进并非一帆风顺。大黄蜂混在众多赛博坦人中，静观前方突来的骚动。是几个退伍老兵，在官员们卸下他们的武装时发出几声不满的抱怨。战时，这些表面斑驳的器械就是他们第二颗火种，敌人的威胁不曾使它们折断，却要在自己拼死挣来的和平里被同胞缴了械。

四指小手在主恒星耀眼的光芒中伸展又握拳，手臂哑光的漆面恹恹地将光束打散。他一直保留着潜伏时期的涂装形态，甚至是装甲上的划痕，他漫不经心地数着那些深浅不一的细小沟壑，一二三四，每一个都是来自过去的绳结，重重叩开记忆扇区尘封的门，艰难过往在回忆里失真，似老旧仓库满是陈腐气味，却令人怀恋安芯。他精巧的腕炮，是他借之与领袖并肩、打通战时暗夜与黎明壁垒的武器，他与过去唯一的交集。卸掉时并没有什么感觉，细微电流带来的痛感还抵不上救护车愤怒的扳手。他只觉得火种舱落下一滴原油，死气沉沉的水面上缓缓晕开孤寂的油斑，在火种黯淡的光芒下扭曲变换着七彩色块，灵魂蜷缩在薄膜下，沉默着窒息。

幸好时间不能倒流，否则他一定会倾尽所有朝着旧岁月极速奔跑。

卸下沉重武装的腕甲空落落的，芯情也带着几分破釜沉舟般的坦然——他知道他不必执着于以物质的东西来铭记过去，只可惜应然与实然从来都彼此矛盾。他只是需要一个推动力，比如这次大规模武器回收。既然第一步终于艰难跨出，那么后续之路便能顺理成章地行进下去。

“过去是让你向前看的，而不是绊住你。”

这是烟幕临分别时对他说的话。大黄蜂有些惭愧，挫败地低垂着头雕，他出师于最优秀的汽车人，怎么连这样简单的道理都想不通。

海底沉船不应局限于积满淤泥的命运，它也平等地拥有孕育一片生机的可能。

于是他成了一名巡警。

入队报道前他去给机体升了级，最终架构的个头比以前高了不少，也让他看起来更成熟，大黄蜂对自己的新外观十分满意，而这似乎成了他几个月周期以来的唯一亮色。他决定报道完顺路去一趟纪念广场，前几天烟幕给他发消息说擎天柱的等身雕像已经建好，他想去看一看，暗自期待自己现在的身高是不是已经能够到领袖的挡风玻璃。

大黄蜂打算慢慢走过去。从前他总是匆匆穿梭于各个场合，多半是混乱的战场，他以载具形态从同胞的遗骸上飞驰而过，甩开一路荆棘深渊，背后是炮声轰鸣火光冲天。他从未真正慢下来过，放松浑身每一条线路，关闭所有侦查设备，只为享受漫步本身——现在站在因擎天柱而重新热闹起来的街道上，他想要试一试。

他觉得自己走路轻飘飘的，物理意义上，卸去厚重护甲的机体比战时轻便许多，膝部齿轮往上的大片原生质体裸露在风中，正兴奋地颤栗着。迎面走来一小队幼生体，他们年轻的教师被簇拥在中间，这是火种源重燃之后点亮的第一批火种，感谢普莱姆斯的庇佑让他们生在一切尘埃落定的新纪元。幼小的火种熊熊燃烧着活力，火种舱也关不住，经过大黄蜂时就这么扑了他满身满脸，才让早熟的战士想起来，自己其实还这么年轻。

小机子们的叫嚷生动地穿透空气，没有人会觉得吵闹，他们是赛博坦未来的建设者，也是赛博坦的未来本身。他们带着擎天柱的祝福降生，将会受到周全的养护和完整的教育，和平使他们理所当然地接受这一切，从不会思虑这些是否为另一颗年轻火种神往，更不会怀疑从他们面前经过的拥有一身漂亮涂装的新晋巡警是否有与之大相径庭的成长路径。

大黄蜂的一生像是被倒置的。火种源熄灭前挣扎着将他送入世界，也同时将他推向战争的泥潭。疼痛，烧灼，原生质体撕裂，装甲陷入破碎和修复的循环。黑暗，硝烟笼罩下的黑暗，主恒星苍白无力的光线穿不透，他便调动全部感知系统描摹世界。破碎家园剥夺了他应有的一切，也给予他拥有的一切。火，烟尘，各式各样的灰，紧张待命的战友，擎天柱轻拍他肩甲的手，一场由暴力和离别组成的盛大游行。那时的他在困境里肖想美好，在匮乏中习得满足，偶尔放任紧绷的脑模块，思绪所及也十分有限，那里面装的满满的满满的，自始至终只有一个身影，和他温柔郑重的承诺。再后来，和平终于姗姗而至，赛博坦每一处沟渠都闪着希望的莹莹蓝光，墙体的弹孔被抹平，坍圮的高楼被扶起，厚重的围墙被拆除，一切战争的痕迹都变淡变浅直至消失不见，赛博坦重回她昔日的繁荣，构成那个承诺里恢宏的背景音。可大黄蜂觉得这一切都陌生极了。他从未见过这样的赛博坦。

舞台已布置完成，故事的另一个主角却缺席了——侦察兵给他的未来擅自添加的主角，他自作主张委任的赛博坦向导，最终为众生舍弃了生命，将火种融进每一寸生机。

擎天柱不在了，却又无处不在。

回忆中的身影与眼前所见重叠，灰白色塑像矗立在广场中央，雕像上他的领袖高大威严，俯视过往的每一个人。大黄蜂往前凑了凑，努力仰起头雕——他的个头还不及雕像底座——视线于领袖的光学镜处聚集，再也不会有深沉的目光同他交汇。擎天柱投向他的目光总是带着沉甸甸的重量，里面有太多复杂心绪纠缠混杂，最终只汇成海、以无法躲避之势袭来，他被这目光笼罩，仿佛沉在静默无声的深海，抬眼能模糊看到海面的粼粼波光，他才明白那是领袖克制的情感，才明白一切神圣的东西都笼罩着寂然。他一直没能将这目光包含的感情一一解析清楚，可惜他再没有机会了。

大黄蜂任由交错盘结的思绪塞满脑模块，一时难以将其整理顺畅，他只是愣神，站成一座活着的塑像。头顶的擎天柱在看他，也没有看他，大黄蜂恍然间觉得自己身处地球的极地，倒挂的冰棱尖叫着颤动，震落，然后砸碎在结了霜的装甲表面，他感到一种透明的疼痛。

归途中有个老兵认出了他，向他致意，他也向对方颔首；这次偶遇或许会让记忆归于平静的老兵再次想起他战死的队友，又或者是某个弹雨里的惊心动魄的夜晚，但最终他们只是微笑，千万年的烽火动荡于心照不宣中消融。

此后兢兢业业的小巡警会无数次从纪念广场穿过，无数次对后视镜里愈来愈小的领袖塑像道一声早安，然后真正开始繁忙的一天，尽管纪念广场并不在他的巡视路线内。这是大黄蜂小小的生活仪式，当车头穿破气流，风自两边抚过车身，似是领袖轻轻搭在他肩甲处的宽大掌心。这样的习惯微小而不足道，如同他的职责，和平伊始，冲突都是砂砾般琐碎，可总得有人来补上细小的漏洞——虽然同僚不止一次感叹他在这个职位的大材小用，但大黄蜂从未后悔，他坚信擎天柱会为他的决定而骄傲，如此信念在每次经过塑像之时就会愈加坚定。

不怎么忙的傍晚他也会光顾老熟人的美容店，看到击倒顶着一身战时就一直光鲜亮丽的漆面满脸堆笑向他凑过来，记忆扇区自动闪过一串来自过去的信息流，火种随之轻轻摇曳一瞬，如一个沧桑的叹息。

“新机体不错嘛~”

前任霸天虎医官用惯常的轻浮语气调侃，他曾用这种语气夸赞擎天柱的车轮，小战士还为此泛了好一阵酸。因此大黄蜂不满地皱皱眉，并未做理会，背过身在椅子上坐好。余光里击倒正悠闲地进行准备工作，沉默在不大的店面里蔓延，塞满了两机周围的空间，这令大黄蜂的处理器涌上一股索然的憋闷感。他转头望向窗外，阿尔法卫星堪堪垂挂在半空，群星尚未显露身影。再过几个大周期*，小店就会热闹起来，那时候击倒就不那么从容，但依然兴致高涨，像个被扯紧引绳的木偶，线路蹿过高速流动的电子，又急不可耐地抛散出快乐因子。

“你怎么不再雇个帮手？”

发声器像是锈蚀了很久，运转时粗粝的杂音在空中撕开一个裂口，几个音节从转动的齿轮间掉落，凑成一句唐突的问话。空间似充满粘稠流质一般，空气振动的余波被无限放大，逻辑模块受了这扰动，才慢慢品味出一丝不妥，思索着如何补救无意间的冒犯。

——打击对击倒而言意味着什么，这一点即使在博派众人间，也是不言自明的共识。

“没找到合适的。我和打击的适配度太高了，估计没有机能比得上他。”击倒将这一事实阐述得稀松平常，似乎火伴回归火种源这件事对他毫无影响，他淡然的态度显得怪异，却同他随意的性格前后一贯地统一了，“那个大块头粗野的外表下藏着一颗艺术家的芯——跟我简直绝配。”击倒启动抛光器，器械嗡嗡的声响搅碎了他的话，传进大黄蜂接收器的只有平淡到近乎乏味的混响，单调的嘈杂，和莫测的淡泊，他仿佛坐在夜晚的油吧，听击倒评价一杯精练高纯。

“那你现在…”

“现在感觉如何？火种缺了一半的感觉吧……别这么看着我，又不是缺了条胳膊。我现在挺好的，如果生意好的话那就更好了。”击倒转身时轻轻叹了口气，浑浊不明的气音成了他平静外壳上的一丝裂纹，有什么厚重的、挤压久了从而愈发浓郁的东西漏出一点痕迹，又很快被店主人匆匆转移的话题给抹去了。

“你呢？你跟你们头儿的那点小九九我可是看的门儿清。”

话锋突然转向自己，大黄蜂愣了几秒，舌尖犹豫地卷起再展平，“他是我最尊敬的长官。我很怀念他。”他尽量熨平语气间的起伏，然后学着击倒的样子把万千心绪压缩进一句严密的话，关键信息都凝进末尾的叹息。

击倒挑挑眉以示回应，看得出他并非真的对曾经的敌对阵营的八卦感兴趣。几句对话没能很好地承担调节气氛的职责，气体分子干巴巴的，钻进循环系统会惹得芯底一阵瘙痒，墙壁弹走最后一个声符，房间就更安静了。两人都不知道自己不经意的发问在对方芯里引发了怎样汹涌的情感信号，他们默契地终止对话，然后店主打开音响，来自地球的重金属容纳了他们各自的念想。

大黄蜂清楚地认识到他对擎天柱的感情，是在烟幕加入卫队之后。个性张扬的小跑车是领袖卫队里唯一与他年龄相仿的机子，尽管局势日益紧张，基地的气氛每天都低沉得拧的出水来，但这并不妨碍两颗年轻火种的雀跃共鸣。大黄蜂喜欢同烟幕聊天，不同于擎天柱给予他的感觉，后者让他安芯，而在这坚定内核的基础上，他急需某些新鲜空气来活络压抑许久的内芯——烟幕便能及时地给他灌进调节剂。两个小机子独处时会聊些与形势格格不入、却又那么适合年轻机子的话题，往往是烟幕先提起，那是大黄蜂从未接触过的，或许某个时刻会从处理器一闪而过，但总会被小战士扫进不合时宜的垃圾堆。因此，与烟幕相比，大黄蜂在这些问题上显得意外笨拙。

他们会聊赛车，聊涂装，聊所有专属年轻机的话题，这时他们多半疾驰在贾斯帕无人的郊区，烟幕激动的声音和呼啸的风声一同灌进大黄蜂的接收器，置换进令他火种振奋的活力。他大多时候是个安静的倾听者，偶尔也哔哔啵啵应和一番，然后悄悄将新的话题存进记忆扇区，在稍微空闲的夜晚独自回味。

毕竟某些内容会引起他过分的羞涩之芯，他实在没有勇气在哪怕最亲近的战友面前倾诉——比如那天烟幕问他的关于初恋的问题——

“不是对擎天柱的那种崇拜，是那种想要火种融合的喜欢……哎呀，总之，你懂我意思吧小蜂。”

烟幕还在自顾自地絮叨，并未发觉同伴的窘迫。大黄蜂着实乱了阵脚，不论他如何将擎天柱从选项中排除，领袖高大的身影总是不自觉地跳入CPU，随之而来的还有火种结结实实的跳动，火种舱像一个被猛然攥紧的气泵，吸入的朦胧情感引发一波微小电流，短暂麻痹逻辑模块，却引发了情感模块的疯狂躁动。

他尊敬他的领袖，甚至崇拜，擎天柱承担了大黄蜂磨合期时所应出现的一切角色，他教他战斗，教他侦查，教他仁义，教他信仰，擎天柱是大黄蜂芯里的一场永不停息的雨，灵魂被淋得透彻，水滴渗进每一寸空白，一点点积淀起生命的重量。大黄蜂的火种里发射出无数条情感纤维，每一条都独具特质，共同通向那个高大的红蓝重卡。大黄蜂可以说出每一种情感的属性和缘起，但当它们拧成一股强烈的绳索，他却无法叫出它的名字。这股生于杂多却逐渐纯粹起来的情感像冰融的春水，自身清透到几乎不可视，水底则一览无余，每一次冲刷都刺痛，余音勾起不可忽视的痒意。他开始不解，进而慌乱、怯弱，理智避之不及，本能却驱使他长长地陷下去。

没有人教他如何去爱，就连擎天柱展现的也只是来自领袖的博爱，大黄蜂便跟着精神导师有样学样地将情感平等散发在每一位队友身上。直到那天他突然发现，自己无法再维持平衡，天平的一端被加上太多筹码，几乎全部陷进火种核心。那一端只站着一个身影，在火种炽烈地灼烧中逐渐生出青涩的欲望来，大黄蜂恍惚间领悟烟幕所指的喜欢是何种感觉，他爱擎天柱，这么小而普通的一个他，对崇高的领袖产生了不敢言说的私念，那时的大黄蜂还不明白这情感是多么平凡普遍，与每一个初恋一样，孤注一掷，刻骨铭心。

——比火山更强烈，比坟墓更深。

“齐活，来看看还满意吗~”击倒独特的七扭八拐式腔调绕着他转了个圈，一面巨大的镜子被推到大黄蜂面前。

“挺好的，辛苦了。”

“哼哼，我的手艺从没翻车过。看在老熟人的份儿上给你打个对折~记得下次再来！”

一直到大黄蜂走出店面，前任霸天虎医官都是笑容满面，浮夸的发音里也透着愉悦，似乎他真的这么开芯，就像每一个普通赛博坦人一样，对新生活充满无限期待。

大黄蜂突然有点同情击倒，是共感，也是怜悯。他们的挚爱都被永远抛弃在昨日的泥潭，但是他也许比击倒更幸运，他与擎天柱至终都是战友关系，只要他不说，那些感情就是从未有过的秘密。击倒招呼客人的声音隔了很远还能听见，语调欢快地起伏，上扬的尾音吹散在风中。大黄蜂现在明白了，这个墙头草在一些事情上其实比他更坚强。

现在的他很少主动回忆往事，除非有无法推脱的触发点，比如后辈旺盛的好奇芯，而双人巡逻任务就变成重灾区。铁腕总会缠着他讲与擎天柱共事时的故事，擎天柱的名字可以很轻易地从后辈嘴里说出来，对他来说却仿佛是某种魔咒，每次听到火种就像被咬了一口，钝痛，但已不致命。他们在无人的公路边变形，并排坐在主恒星余温尚存的地面，大黄蜂努力压低声音，模仿擎天柱向他讲述往事时的情态，似乎这样能让他与领袖更近一点。

铁腕瞪大的光学镜亮得能蹦出星星，处在兴奋劲头上的士官生全然忘却平日的礼节，晃着大黄蜂的手臂央求他再讲一点。她比大黄蜂更年轻，和平里挥霍不完的青春热血一股脑寄托于中尉寥寥数语重构的战争史，她被它暴烈翻腾的外表吸引，还不理解那背后是怎样晦暗沉重的死寂。

“讲讲擎天柱吧长官！他真的像雕像上那样严肃吗？您曾是领袖卫队的一员，一定见过他不一样的一面！”

大黄蜂一时间不知该作何回答，和那时面对击倒的问话一样，回忆和思绪扭作一团，纷乱的有关擎天柱的图像飞快闪现，在那中间有一个画面越来越清晰——他的长官俯视着他，告诉他锈海的日出有多美。许下诺言的擎天柱五官柔和，嘴角放松地勾出上扬的弧线。战争胶着期就像混浊在黎明的色调中，待久了便免不了心生疲惫，但就是擎天柱那天的微笑，以及此前和此后看向他的许多微笑，让大黄蜂便仿佛和阳光的世界没有断了联系，继续在黑暗中白昼似的轮廓分明地生。

“他…很温柔。而且我敢打赌，他的微笑绝对是全赛博坦最令人安芯的。”大黄蜂迎向铁腕期待的目光，讲出了压在芯底许久的秘密。大黄蜂惊异于自己平和的心境，事实上他从未想过自己能如此平静地谈论那个被他赋予重大意义的承诺——他甚至根本没想把它讲给任何人。可是他此时就是涌起强烈的倾诉欲，或许故事沉淀了太久，久到烈酒都被酿得醇香悠长，当事人亟待客体化一个讲述者，以旁观的姿态述说，他在阅读自己的回忆，像在翻看年代久远的史书。 

“那您去看锈海的日出了吗？”

大黄蜂摇了摇头。他知道锈海就在那里，他可以在任何一个早晨过去，可他就是不想，或者不敢，或者还有其他什么情绪阻止他的脚步——这让他想起在地球和三人组一起追某个苦情电视剧的经历，尽管悲伤结局已经注定，他们依然天真地认为，只要没亲眼看到，那么故事就远未结束——他只是不愿轻易就给他追随大半生的承诺画上句点，因而以逃避的方式维持其单方面的时效。

“您应该去看看的，擎天柱长官说的没错，锈海的日出真的很美！”

姑娘热情地分享她锈海一日游的经历，大黄蜂看着她手舞足蹈兴高采烈的模样，同他当年在擎天柱面前时如出一辙。他揣着与年龄不符的成熟稳重，火种的跳动也日趋古井无波，可是当他听见后辈高亢的赞叹，看见后辈兴奋地挥手，突然也自火种深处振奋起来，面甲不自觉浮现出柔和的笑意。他隐约间猜到了自己对于擎天柱的意义，也许在那些难得平静的夜晚，擎天柱向他微笑时，内芯也会因此重燃迎接未来的希望。

他的目光越过后辈，越过前方崭新的高楼，夜色无一例外地降临在新生的大地，比邻星自遥远的宇宙折射出微光。铁腕的声音还在滔滔不绝地响起，同他们的任何一次交谈一样，晚风也照常裹挟了凉意拂过机甲，就是这些大黄蜂早已熟若无睹的事物，足以温柔地撕裂他身上的某样东西。  
  
第二天，大黄蜂起了个大早，在日出前赶到了锈海边。当主恒星被晃荡的海浪缓缓托起，血色朝阳融化了他机甲上的晨霜，他孑然一身，面前浪花互相碰撞，庞杂细碎的声响逐渐汇集成激昂交错的乐章，身后是赛博坦几亿平方公里的疆域，繁华盛世冲出暗夜在熙攘中重启。清洁液悄悄沿着面甲滑落，砸下时惊扰了一小圈尘埃，大黄蜂呆呆凝望地面洇出的几滴深色痕迹，固守的某处猛然松动。他终于痛痛快快地哭了一场。四周遍布沟壑的地面突然腾起荧光，光点飘飘忽忽，如同地球上某种脆弱的发光小虫，它们仿佛有了意识一般，不约而同地向孤单身影聚拢，大黄蜂置身其中，感受着光的温度以及海面吹来的潮湿气流，火种被一股静谧柔和包裹住，宛如红蓝重卡给予他的为数不多的深拥。

芯底有什么被抚动了，层叠摇曳，是不知何时悄然长成的茂密丛林，已经足够支撑起他空缺了一半的灵魂。

——从来没有完全的生，也没有严格意义下的绝对的死存在于与灵魂的分离之中。我们所谓的生乃是发展和壮大，而我们所谓的死乃是隐藏和收敛*。

接收器响起队友的呼唤，新的一天拉开帷幕，他将在穿梭无数次的巡视线路上继续守护微小的点滴和平。大黄蜂毅然转身，没有看到完全升起的主恒星的耀眼姿态，就像他尚未看到他阳光明媚的未来之路。

不过，不久之后，命运会给这个坚韧勇敢的小巡警一个窥探未来的契机，那时他只消将视线投向湖面，便会接收到挚爱来自神秘之境的信号。

其内容为未完待续的承诺，一个独属大黄蜂的同行之约。

—end—

*1大周期（Mega-cycle）＝1地球小时

**出自莱布尼茨

特别鸣谢全程只在回忆和对话里出场的柱哥


End file.
